Romance with the Enemy from Hell
by VioletWolfsRayne
Summary: Bella has hated Jasper for over 5 decades. What will happen if she becomes bonded to him? Will they kill each other or will they become true mate? B/J, A/Em, R/Ed, and E/C.
1. Stranger in the Woods

**A/N: Ok, in this story all of the vampires have retractable fangs. And the only way to turn someone is by just about draining the humans dry. Bella looks like she is 18 and Jasper looks 19. Hope you like it, it is my first fanfic story. I have to give thanks to my friends. CullenGurlsDoItBetter and SunShyne09, both of them have really helped me out with this one. Please R&R. Thanks, VWR.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**BPOV**

_I have to get to sleep. I've gotta find someplace safe._ I kept running until I can't run anymore because I am so exhausted. I trip over a stick that I don't see and I fall to my knees. I try to get up, but I don't have the strength. I am too weak to move so I lay there on the cold, hard ground and let sleep overtake me, hoping that I'll be safe here.

**EPOV**

Father and I were heading home from our weekly hunting trip.

"So, Edward, when are you going to make this thing with you and Rose official?" Carlisle asks me.

With me not really expecting a question like that, I do the one thing that vampires don't do; I trip and fall over a something that is about six inches in diameter. I land flat on my face. I hesitated, not really getting up or making a motion to get up. I raised my head and looked over at him. Carlisle looked like he was suppressing a laugh. He looked down at me with sparkling eyes. I just roll over and sit there with my back up against a fallen log. "Well, um, we haven't decided on a specific date yet. I think that she wants to talk to Alice and Mom first."

"Ok, but you have talked to her about going before the Volturi, right?" He asks, but when I hesitated he continues. "You haven't, why? You cannot keep putting this off, she has to know what this love of yours costs. Aro will not take it lightly if you do not soon. There is no telling what he might do if you do not make it official very soon." He finished with a disappointed look on his face.

"I know," I stand up and run my hand through my unruly hair. We start running full speed back to our mansion.

We are almost home when Carlisle stops. I look back at him, when I notice that he is not beside me anymore.

"What is it Carlisle?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I think…I smell something…I don't know." He walks west, at a humans pace, and I follow close behind in case there is another coven that I don't smell.

We walk about three yards and we see what he smelled. There on the ground, curled up next to a tree is a human. The body was covered in dirt and mud.

"Edward, give me your outer shirt. Quickly." Carlisle says as he bends down next to the human.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" I ask confused as I take off my shirt.

"She looks as if she has passed out," he replies.

"What? _She_?" I ask very confused this time.

"Yes, she. Now, give me your shirt." I look down at my hand and notice that I am still holding the shirt. I hand it to him and he wraps her in it and picks her up bridal style. Her body stays limp in his arms. I hope we got to her in time.

"I'll go get the car ready." I say as I start to run to the garage for my car, so that we can take her to the hospital. _I wonder what happened for her to be passed out under a tree in the middle of nowhere._

"No," he stops me and I turn back to him, "I'm not going to take her to the hospital. She is different some how," he says looking down at her unmoving body.

"What do you mean different?" I ask. He has me baffled and I have no idea what he is talking about.

"I don't think that she is, at all, fully human," he says as he begins to walk back towards the mansion. I follow, but when we get close, I run ahead to open the front door for him.

"Not fully human? Then what the hell is she?" I ask holding the door open for them to pass through.

"Esme, get the spare room ready for a guest," he says as he enters. He walks at a humans pace, so that Esme has enough time to ready the room for her. Alice walks in and gasps looking form Carlisle to me, but before she has time to ask any questions he says, "Alice, take my black medical bag up to the room and bring in some loose clothes for her to wear." Alice nods her head and runs up the stairs to get what he wants.

_I wonder why Carlisle doesn't take her to the hospital._ I read in Esme's mind while she is getting the room ready.

_Ooh, I can't wait for her to wake up._ I am confused as I read what Alice is thinking.

_I wonder what she saw for her to think that. _I ask myself, as I walk beside Carlisle.

When we make it to the room, everything is ready for the guest that Carlisle holds in his arms. He lays her down on the bed and pulls the covers over her, then he checks her pulse, her temperature, and to see if her eyes respond to the light that he shines into them, which they do. Just as I make a move to turn around, Alice and Esme walk into the room; their expressions are mixture between fear and anticipation. Esme, for the first time, seems nervous.

"Carlisle, how is she?" Esme asks, her mothering instincts kicking in. Esme had always been a caring person, but I guess seeing a girl so helpless struck a chord with her.

"Everything seems fine, Esme. Alice, why don't you and you Esme see if you can get her cleaned up and changed into the clothes that were brought in here?" Carlisle responds as he grabs his medical bag and we walk towards the door. Esme's mind is full of concern as she and Alice start cleaning up the girl.

_My god, what could have happened to this poor child?_ I hear Esme think to herself.

_I hope she wakes up soon._ I hear Alice think to herself. Then Alice has a vision and I can't see it. The next thing I hear in her mind is the French translation of Macbeth.

Carlisle and I walk down to the living room and sit on the leather sofa not saying anything, both of us deep in thought wondering about the girl up stairs.

Esme comes down the stairs about an hour later and says, "Alice is going to stay with her until she wakes up." She turns to Carlisle and asks, "Do you know anything about her? And why didn't you take her to the hospital, Carlisle? She is human for Pete's sake! A human in a house full of vampires and one of them is barely stable enough to live in this town much less in the house with a human so close."

"I know nothing of her, and I didn't take her to the hospital because she smells," he pauses, "how do I put this, more than human. We'll know more once she wakes up. I trust Jasper not to hurt her, but if it becomes to much for him to handle, then I'll find someplace for her to go," he gets up and walks to her and puts his arms around her for comfort because he can see on her face that she is very worried.

About that time, the front door opens and Jasper walks in, "Hey, what's that smell?" Then his face and mind go blank. A few seconds later I see the flash back that he is seeing.

**JPOV**

**FLASH BACK FROM A FEW WEEKS BEFORE**

_I am hunting about ten miles from home and I stop for some alone time with no one listening in on what I am thinking, no emotions for me to feel, just me and the open wild of these woods. I am walking and I stop as I smell something odd. It smells human but something more… wild. I look around, but I see nothing but trees._

**END FLASH BACK**

**EPOV**

"That smell is our new guest, Jasper." Esme says in response to his question. Upon hearing her voice, he is brought back to this moment.

"Sorry, Mom, but can you repeat what you just said." He gave her an apologetic look.

"I said that smell is our new guest." She repeats and looks at Carlisle for a moment then back to Jasper.

"Ok," he had a confused look on his face.

"Jasper, what is it?" Esme asks as she walks towards him.

"Carlisle, do you remember that smell I told you about a few weeks ago?" he says all of a sudden then looks to Carlisle.

"Yes, son, what is it?" Carlisle asks.

"It is the same smell that I told you about."He says as he walks to the stairs, he stops at the bottom and turns back to look at Carlisle and Esme, "Do you mind if I go up there and wait for her to wake up?"

"No, go on up. Alice is up there with her now. She doesn't want her to wake up alone. Probably has something to do with the vision she had earlier," Esme says linking hands with Carlisle.

**JPOV**

I walk into the room just as Alice is walking out.

"I knew you would be coming up to her. She knows you, but it was a very, very long time ago. Whatever you do, do not hurt her or I will be the one to kill you. No matter what Carlisle or Esme say, got it?" She says as she walks through the door, which I left open.

"I got it, Alice. I won't hurt her. And it really doesn't have anything to with your threat. There is something about her that makes me want to protect her more than anything else in this world. So, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." I respond.

"Good, I'll talk to you later, Jasper." She says as she walks out the room and shuts the door behind her.

I walk over to the bed and sit down beside her. And I notice that her eyes are moving, kind of like she is having a dream.

**BPOV**

"_Whatever you hear, DO NOT MOVE OR MAKE A SOUND. Do you understand me? I don't care what it is. Stay here and stay quiet. I love you, Izzy. Now stay here." Evan tells me._

_I nod and he closes the door to the closet that he has me hiding in. He has been gone almost twenty minutes when I hear a howl and a scream. I look down at the light coming out from under the door and when I don't see any movement, I slowly open the door and peek around the door to see if I could hear anything. _

_I didn't hear or see anything, so I crept slowly out of the closet and to the front door. Evan must have left it open when he left. I peeked around the door frame and I see my brother surrounded by a lot of vampires. Their eyes are as red as rubies. About fifty feet behind them was a humongous fire._

_Suddenly three of the vampires went for Evan. He kicked the one going for his back, and then punched the one coming up from his left side, but the one on his right grabbed him. When the one grabbed him, two more went for his arms to hold him._

"_Major Whitlock, we have him. We have the wolf, sir." Says one of the vampires. Another vampire walks up to the vampires. He walks like he is the boss and he has nothing to loose._

"_This is good," the man, whom I assume is Major Whitlock, walks over to Evan. "So, you are the wolf Maria is so afraid of." He hits my brother in the face and he falls to the ground. "You don't look so tough to me." He starts to walk around my brother. "Go search the woods for more of them. All of you go now!"_

_All of the vampires leave to do his bidding. He bends down to my brother so that I can't see him, and whispers in his ear. I can't hear what he is saying nor can I see my brothers face. The other vampires show up at that time._

"_There are no others in the woods, sir."_

"_Good." Then without any warning the Major picks my brother up and throws him in the fire and all of the vampire roar with happiness._

"_NOO!" I moan as I turn and run out of the back of the house. I run into the woods and keep running._

**So, there is the first chapter. R&R and tell me what you think.**

**Thank, VWR**


	2. AN

**A/N: **I am so very sorry for not updating. My external hard-drive crashed and I am having to re-write my chapters 2 and 3 so it might be a while before I can update again because I have to get them just right. Again I am so VERY SORRY.

VWR


End file.
